livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Martna
Martna is a port city on the mighty Ouhm River. It has the look of a new city, mostly wooden in construction. Here and there, though, there are still old buildings. Initially a human settlement, there soon developed a thriving halfling presence in the city, as well. In terms of internal economy, the city tends toward affluence the further toward the center that a traveller moves. The very obvious, notable exception, is the charred ruins in the center of town. This is a very stark reminder of the town’s most recent troubles, as the cult of the false “living god” Owbej came to swift prominence, infiltrating both the populace and the government through various criminal means. With multiple high officials exposed and ousted in the purge of the cult, the town--much like the ruins--is now in a state of uncertain reconstruction. Those authority figures who came out untarnished by the affair must still contend with an atmosphere of distrust from the populace, whose faith in authority was deeply harmed by the insidious reach of the cult. Once a year Martna is the site of the largest horse fair in the Landadel Baronies and the grasslands of the Pell combined. The horse market and camps arrayed around the city more than quadruple Martna's population as Pellmen and Goti bring their horses to Martna to trade with the merchants and noblemen from the Landadel Baronies seeking the reknowned mounts of the Pell. http://www.enworld.org/forum/6004576-post2.html Locations: The Eel’s Belly: A reasonably-priced Inn near the docks. Run by an older human female with the help of her nephew. The Sow’s Ear: A bar with the fairly crass slogan, “For men who’ve no need of a silk purse.” A favorite hangout of Phineas Renlow when in port and in search of companionship. The Hidden Clearing: A well-attended, long feast hall made from enormous timbers, open at both the front and back and filled with wooden tables and benches. Dozens of people gather here, eating, drinking, and laughing. Inar Parsons favors a table near the back of the hall, known for acoustical properties which inhibit eavesdropping. A sharp-tongued young woman named Genevieve is among the servers.http://www.enworld.org/forum/5725928-post200.html The River’s Tears: A tavern across the way from the ruins of the temple of Owbej. The Tears was seized as property of criminal enterprise when its connection to the cult’s activities was exposed. Currently vacant. There was a secret tunnel between the Tears and the temple; it’s unclear how much of that tunnel may remain after the destruction of the location on the other end. Temple Ruins: Located near the center of town, this was once the opulent temple of the cult of Owbej. When the numerous criminal enterprises were finally exposed, including its infiltration of local government, the remaining, uncorrupted authorities authorized the immediate dismantling and destruction of the structure. All that currently remains are charred ruins, stripped of their valuables during the final raid. The recovering government has yet to decide the disposition of the land, and so there has been no new construction. The Autumn’s Crescent: A well-respected bakery near the center of town, run by Gratis Dimplecotton. Notable Citizens: Inar Parsons: human ranger, responsible for recruiting the adventurers who exposed the cult. Gratis Dimplecotton: halfling baker, owner of The Autumn’s Crescent. Category:Settlements